Chimera
by Shireishou
Summary: Science (Fan)Fiction Day Challenge. Kloning, Operasi DNA, penggabungan ordo, genus, divisio bahkan kingdom, demi mewujudkan mimpinya. Menghidupkan Chimera!


**Base : **B'T X by Kurumada Masami

**POV (Point Of View): **POV 3 & POV 1 observer

**Central Character :** Phoe

**Time Line : **B'T X manga vol 12, masa lalu Phoe sebelum memanggil Hokuto ke lab

**CHARACTER PICTURE _: _**_on . fb . me / 1dq94oT  
_

_**WARNING : **_CANON Story. Semua penemuan yang ada di sini disadur dari buku aslinya dengan penambahan di sana sini supaya lebih bisa dimengerti_. _

* * *

_**Intro**_

* * *

_The story takes place in an era in which robots and B'T are usual and common things. The mighty machine B'T is Brain... Blood, Body, Brave and Battler! These form a super robotic figure. B'T swears to obey his donor for its energy source is human's blood._

* * *

_**Prolog**_

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek tengah sibuk di ruang penelitian biomolekular miliknya. Rambutnya yang jabrik memberi kesan gagah. Tangannya sibuk mengambil sampel dan meletakkannya di bawah mikroskop. Baju lab panjang berwarna putih menutupi seragam letnan _Machine Empire _yang dikenakannya. Sejurus kemudian dia mulai mengetik-ngetik di atas _virtual_ _keyboard_ yang terletak di sebelahnya.

Phoe begitu cekatan! Meski baru berusia 15 tahun, dia sudah memiliki kemampuan setara dengan profesor dan merupakan siswa terbaik di Akademia. Mengalahkan ribuan pesaingnya yang lebih banyak sudah meregang nyawa karena kekejaman sistem belajar di Kekaisaran.

Saat ini dia ingin mewujudkan impiannya sejak lama. Meskipun impian itu justru menyeretnya ke dalam jurang kegelapan yang membelenggunya hingga akhir hayat.

* * *

**Story**

* * *

Kau mengambil penelitian itu tanpa ijin! Memanipulasinya, mempergunakannya semaumu. Dengan senyum picik yang tersungging di wajahmu yang seolah merayakan kemenangan mutlak. Kau olah data itu; menyusun keping demi keping _puzzle_ yang harusnya tersusun simetris menjadi asimetris. Sesukamu! Mewujudkan apa yang menjadi mimpimu. Menghidupkan makhluk-makhluk dalam mitos. Makhluk-makhluk dalam legenda yang harusnya tetap dibiarkan menjadi legenda.

Kau yang sering dipuji jenius selalu mengelak. Kau selalu berkata bahwa Kotaro Takamiya lah yang layak disebut jenius. Bocah tujuh tahun yang telah berhasil membuktikan dalil besar Phellmer lebih layak menyandang gelar jenius dibandingkan dirimu.

"Aku hanya belajar lebih keras dari yang lain." Kau pun memiliki rasa rendah hati itu.

Namun obsesimu terhadap makhluk legenda itu makin membutakan matamu. Menenggelamkan semuanya.

_**Chimera**_!

Monster dalam legenda yang memiliki gabungan raga kambing, singa, ular, dan lain-lain. Kau ingin menciptakan makhluk yang kau nilai paling istimewa! Paling indah! Dan paling SEMPURNA!

Data kloning hewan, data penggabungan sel, juga banyak data percobaan bertahun-tahun, kau curi semua. Tanpa rasa sesal ataupun bersalah kau olah semua hasil riset itu sesuai yang kau mau. Awalnya kau hanya melakukan penggabungan antar _genus_. Betapa senangnya kala pertama kau berhasil menyilangkan Tikus Hitam—_Rattus rattus_—dengan Tikus Coklat—_Rattus norvegicus_—yang menghasilkan tikus bertotol yang cantik.

Memang di akhir abad ke-21, penggabungan makhluk hidup berkerabat dekat seperti kambing dan domba sudah umum dilakukan. Tapi tentu bukan dilakukan oleh pemuda berusia 15 tahun sepertimu.

Tak hanya dari _genus_ _Rattus_ yang kau ujicobakan. Bahkan _genus_ yang terancam punah seperti _Siebenrockiella_-pun kau obrak-abrik dalam laboratoriummu. Kau benar-benar terobsesi pada proses penyilangan makhluk hidup. Lebih dari siapapun!

Percobaan demi percobaan kau lakukan diam-diam. Mengorbankan banyak makhluk hidup tak berdosa. Kura-kura, kelinci, ayam, dan masih banyak hewan kecil lainnya.

Namun kau tidak puas sampai di situ. Kau mulai meningkatkan percobaanmu ke tingkat yang lebih sulit. Melakukan penggabungan antar _family_ bahkan kemudian kau nekat menggabungkan antar _ordo_ melalui rekayasa DNA. Saat itulah kau seperti menemukan pencerahan. Sebuah terobosan besar dalam dunia biomolekular.

Hewan-hewan hasil rekayasa genetika makin bertebaran di laboratoriummu. Bukan hanya terbatas bagi sesama _Ordo_, kau naik ke jenjang yang lebih berat lagi. Rekayasa penggabungan DNA antar _Super Divisio._

Matamu selalu terpaku pada alat operasi DNA yang disediakan khusus sebagai penghargaan atas kecerdasanmu. Penghargaan atas kemampuanmu yang selalu menjadi yang terbaik dalam setiap ujian kenaikan tingkat. Membongkar DNA seperti layaknya anak kecil yang menemukan Lego berantakan dan siap disusun sesukanya. Anjing-anjing berbadan babi, penyu berkepala ular, Iguana bersayap kelelawar dan masih banyak hewan yang bahkan kau tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya.

Mereka adalah hewan yang setelah kau ciptakan kemudian kau lupakan begitu saja. Tidak kau sentuh bahkan tidak pernah kau beri makan. Mereka bertahan hidup dengan saling memangsa dan menghancurkan sesamanya. Tapi kau tetap tak perduli pada bau anyir yang tercipta. Toh nantinya, robot pembersih akan membereskan tubuh koyak moyak yang berserakan tanpa perlu banyak bertanya tentang peristiwa di baliknya.

Kau seperti kesetanan. Kau tak acuhkan panggilan Perwira Pelajar saat memintamu datang untuk menyerahkan _paper_ terakhir sebelum kau resmi menjadi _Shichimashou_—7 jenderal iblis—pengawal kehormatan langsung di bawah perintah Tuan Misha. Kau asyik dengan percobaan terbarumu. Penggabungan makhluk antar _Kingdom_.

Bukan hanya rekayasa DNA. Kau bahkan kini melakukan operasi langsung terhadap makhluk hidup untuk menggabungkan mereka! Terlihat mustahil pada awalnya. Banyak hewan-hewan yang mati di meja operasi. Dengan tubuh koyak entah kau potong berapa bagian. Potongan-potongan tubuh terhampar acak. Benang operasi 0,1 mm kadang masih tersembul di sudut-sudut potongan.

Perwira Pelajar masuk ke laboratorium dengan paksa. Kau begitu murka kala ia langsung memaki-makimu dengan begitu kasar bahkan memaksa kau menghentikan penelitian gilamu. Kau tak berpikir banyak kala menusukkan pisau pemotong tulang ke perutnya. Membiarkan ususnya terburai kala kau menarik paksa pisau itu dari raganya.

Kau angkat tubuhnya ke meja operasi dan mulai melakukan hal yang melanggar nilai kemanusiaan. Pemisahan otak, penjahitan otot dari potongan tubuh yang tak kalah besar di atas meja. Kau begitu menikmati setiap proses yang terjadi. Darah yang mengalir diantara jemari berbalut sarung tangan _latex_-mu begitu deras. Kau tak acuh. Matamu tetap terfokus pada jahitan demi jahitan yang merupakan jembatan penghubung raga-raga yang terserak.

Kakimu seolah membatu tak merasakan letih setelah berdiri tanpa jeda selama berjam-jam. Saat semua proses menjahit kau selesaikan dengan sempurna, tiba saatnya kau menyuntikkan obat pemicu jantung serta hormon DNA _adaptive_ yang kau buat sendiri.

Deg ... deg ...

Kau tersenyum begitu puas tatkala makhluk itu membuka matanya untuk yang pertama kali.

"Akan kutunjukkan pada Hokuto!" ujarmu penuh kebanggaan. Kau ingin menunjukkan kemenangan mutlakmu terhadap pesaing beratmu selama memperebutkan kedudukan terbaik di Akademia.

Kau memejamkan mata. "Kau tak akan kubiarkan keluar. Aku akan menunjukkan ini pada Hokuto, dan akan kujadikan dia bahan percobaanku berikutnya!" senyum buas kembali tersungging di wajahmu. "Akan kubunuh orang yang paling penting bagimu! Dengan begitu keberadaanmu akan terkikis sama seperti aku akan mengikis gadis cengeng yang hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan di dekatmu!"

* * *

**Epilog**

* * *

Hokuto terperangah menyaksikan begitu banyak makhluk hasil operasi penggabungan maupun rekayasa DNA bermunculan dari balik pintu. Pria berambut coklat gelap dengan model bob berlayer itu menatap Phoe gamang. "Apa ini?"

"Hasta karyaku! Satu langkah mendekati impian terbesarku. Menghidupkan _Chimera_!"

_Grrrrrr_!

Terdengar suara geraman dari arah belakang. Hokuto menoleh. Pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapannya begitu mengerikan. Mata Emerald-nya membulat. Mahkluk bergigi tajam seperti singa tengah menggigit kucing kecil berkepala anjing tepat di badannya. Mengoyak dagingnya untuk dijadikan makanan. Darah menetes sepanjang kakinya melangkah.

"I-itu _Sphinx_?!" Hokuto tergagap.

_Sphinx_ mengembangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar. Surai singanya bergoyang seiring langkahnya yang semakin mendekat. _Sphinx_ akhirnya duduk dan meneruskan makannya. Mencabik daging segar itu dengan cepat. Kuku tajamnya menancap dalam seolah tidak ingin membiarkan makhluk lain merebut mangsa itu dari cengkeramannya. Namun sepasang mata di kepala singa itu menatap mangsanya hampa. Phoe menyaksikan semua kejadian itu dengan seringai penuh kebanggaan.

"Kenapa kau menjadikan Perwira Pelajar sebagai kepala _Sphinx!_?" hati Nurani Hokuto terguncang tatkala melihat manusia dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Sebagai seorang dokter, Hokuto merasa hal yang dilakukan Phoe sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan.

Phoe terkekeh, "Balasan yang setimpal kan? Karena dia orang yang menyebalkan dan dibenci oleh semua orang kan? Kau juga pernah hampir mati karena hukumannya kan? Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku!"

Ditatapnya sahabat seperjuangannya itu lekat-lekat, "Phoe, kau kah yang melakukan ini semua?" Hokuto merasakan hal yang janggal dari kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Phoe saat ini. Sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang seperti _bukan_ dirinya.

"AKU BUKAN PHOE! Jangan samakan aku dengan orang lemah macam dia!" hentaknya. "Aku bukan Phoe yang cuma menyukai menggabungkan hewan demi menciptakan spesies yang lebih bermanfaat bagi manusia. Dia Bodoh! Menciptakan _Chimera_ tentu lebih menantang dibanding yang dia buat!"

Hokuto masih bergeming gamang. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan Phoe yang mencekik lehernya kuat-kuat

"Kau akan kubuat menjadi objek percobaan puncakku! Mati kau Hokuto!" Phoe menjerit histeris sembari memperkuat cengkeramannya.

"Ka-kau siapa? Bah-kan ... suara dan wajahmu pun berubah..." Hokuto mulai kesulitan bernafas disela kebingungannya. "Ohok... ohok..."

"Maaf ... maafkan aku..."

Hokuto kembali terbelalak menyaksikan sosok di hadapannya berubah menjadi perempuan yang terisak pedih.

"Dia telah membunuh banyak hewan tak berdosa ... aku tidak bisa mencegahnya..." Phoe wanita jatuh terduduk dan seperti kesulitan bernafas. "A-aku ... a-aku ..."

_Bruk_...

"Phoe...!" Hokuto mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat diperiksanya kondisi tubuh sahabatnya dengan seksama. Tidak ada kelainan fisik sama sekali. Hokuto sedikit bernapas lega. Namun hipotesa demi hipotesa tentang apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya berseliweran di kepalanya.

"Jangan-jangan ini, _multiple personality_! Kalau begitu bukankah justru Phoe sendiri yang memiliki bermacam pribadi aneh dalam dirinya?! Sebenarnya diakah _Chimera_ itu sendiri!?"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Room 5025, Rumah Sakit Sari Asih Ciputat 28-31 Desember 2013  
**Dibuat sembari menemani suami yang rawat inap di sini

_*Untuk pria yang bisa mengalahkan 'kekasihku' saat disuruh bikin program mencari desimal Phi sampe satu milayar digit_.*

Dialog Phoe & Hokuto dibuat 90% mirip aslinya.

Aku mau coba bikin fanfic dg kata ganti 'kau/kamu' dari sudut pandang character canon. Susah booo... kapok kayaknya. Wakakaka

Btw mungkin buat yang bingung, 'narator' yang menjelaskan tentang 'Phoe yang kejam' adalah 'Phoe yang sahabatnya Hokuto'. Phoe mengidap _Multiple Personality _yang bisa melihat _personality_ lainnya pada saat _dirinya_ 'ditenggelamkan'.

Kalau mau tau gimana_ending_ pertarungan mereka, sila baca fanficku yg judulnya "Tak ingin Bertarung".

Krn kali ini aku nulis 100% di tablet n publish jg dari tablet dan tdk pakai beta reader, kalau ada typo, mohon bantuannya. [akhirnya sempet baca ulang via PC bentaran cuman nambah2 dash]

Thx untuk** L-Mouss** atas koreksinya ^^

**RnR sangat diharapkan. Ga perlu login kok. Arigatou**


End file.
